Prior known means for the control of motorized wheelchairs do not provide proportional speed control nor do they provide an easy to use control for operators who have use only of their head and neck. Prior known control systems use on-off "joy stick" control in conjunction with various forms of linkage and actuator mechanisms or some form of tongue switches. These prior systems suffer from the difficulties of being unreliable, difficult to operate and difficult to maintain.